The Discovery Of Smurfette Island/Part 6
It was a quiet night at Tapper's Tavern in the Smurf Village that night. Tapper was trying to keep his customers entertained as much as possible during the absence of the S.S. Smurf crew being around, but right now it seemed like a solemn air had hung around the tavern, as if they had just gone through a funeral. There wasn't much talking, and hardly any music playing from either the record machine or from any of the Smurfs themselves. Barber and Sweepy were sitting at the counter of the tavern, enjoying their drinks and trying to keep their friend company for as long as possible. "Smurf at everybody here," Barber said. "It's like we just received news that we lost the entire S.S. Smurf crew at sea or worse." "Aye, mate, but that couldn't be the case now, could it?" Sweepy asked. "I honestly don't know," Barber said. "I smurf my time praying for the safety of the Smurfs, and then I smurf in my spirit that something terrible has happened." "You're not the only one who feels it, mate," Sweepy said. "But what do we tell our fellow Smurfs to smurf their minds at ease?" "Tapper, do you also feel this same thing we're feeling in our spirits?" Barber asked. "Unfortunately yes, my friends, and even I am at a loss for what to smurf about it, except to leave it in the hands of the Almighty," Tapper answered. "Is there a chance that He knows who's still alive out there at sea?" Sweepy asked. "Nothing is hidden from the Almighty, Sweepy," Tapper answered. "We will smurf the answers at the time that He decides that we are ready to receive them." "Well, that doesn't make me feel all that better, Tapper," Barber said. "But we're not going to give up, mate," Sweepy said, putting his hand on Barber's shoulder. "If the Lord thinks we're ready to know what's smurfing on, He will smurf us what we need to know." "Just remember, my friends, what the Almighty's Son has said," Tapper said as encouragement. "He said that where two or more are gathered in His name, there He will be in the midst. As long as we're together, the Lord will not leave us or forsake us." ----- There was lots of laughter at The Lucky Smurfette that night, as Empath told his fellow Smurfettes stories of all the things the Smurfs had done in their village, including those that Empath himself wasn't a witness to. Siobhan listened intently as she continued to serve drinks to her customers, taking note of every single detail in Empath's stories, her mind recording it all for her own private meditation. Finally, when the stories were done, Siobhan decided to speak. "You Smurfs are such lucky lads to be able to smurf beyond your village to see all that this world has to offer, Empath. Some of us have tried to leave this island to smurf the same thing, but no matter how hard we try, we couldn't smurf beyond this barrier that smurfs around the whole island." "Why would anyone want to smurf off this island is beyond me," Artemis said. "I feel safe and comfortable right here, smurfing all your tails in shape as we make this the smurfiest home for all Smurfettes. We surely don't need to have a male Smurf in our lives smurfing us what to do like we couldn't smurf it ourselves." "Speak for yourself, Artemis," a ginger-haired Smurfette wearing blue overalls by the name of Gadget said. "This Handy Smurf sounds like somebody I would want to work with on a project...not that I think that he could smurf a wrench to me when it comes to smurfing up inventions." "And this Jokey Smurf," a red-haired Smurfette in a crop top and skirt by the name of Raspberry said, "is he really that good at smurfing pranks on his fellow Smurfs when all he smurfs is the same old exploding box gag time after time?" "You would be surprised at the things he can smurf up with, Raspberry," Empath responded. "Well, you laddies smurf long enough with us, you may never want to smurf back home, Empath," Brenda said proudly. "But this smurf can't stay with you, Brenda," Empath said. "You see, this smurf has a wife in my village and..." "Hold on," Artemis said. "Did you say you have a wife?" "That's what I distinctly heard Empath smurf just a minute ago, Artemis," Librarian said. "So much for our fantasies, then," Gadget said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Yeah, how can you smurf us that bit of news just when we're getting to know you a bit better?" Raspberry asked, sounding rather miffed. "I hate Empath already being married," Broccoli said. And soon the whole tavern was in an uproar until Siobhan rang the bell to silence everyone in the room. "Peace, my sisters, peace," she said loudly. "I know that it smurfs as a bit of disappointing news, but it's not Empath's fault that he was married before he even smurfed on our shores. In fact, I think we should happy that he has a wife that he can smurf home to." "Well, what's this wife like, anyway?" Brenda asked, sounding curious. "Yeah, smurf us the details of who she is," Raspberry said, eager to know for herself. "Okay, okay, I will tell you," Empath said. "Her name is Smurfette, and she's the most beautiful and pleasant female Smurf that this smurf came to know for about ten years before we were married." "But what's her name?" Artemis asked. "I already said what her name is, Artemis," Empath answered. "She's called Smurfette." "Correction, Empath, a Smurfette is what she is, Empath," Librarian said. "What we would like to know is what her actual name is, whether it is some sort of personality, occupation, or whatever that tells us anything about her." "You nitwit," Brenda said, slapping Librarian by the side of her head. "Empath's told you already what her name is. Have you smurfed totally deaf or what?" "Well, this Smurfette sure doesn't like much if all we know of her name is just what she is, Empath," Gadget said. "I bet she can't smurf pranks like me, or smurf things with tools like Gadget, or smurf weights like Artemis, or smurf books like Librarian, or smurf weapons like Brenda, or any of the fun things we can smurf," Raspberry said. "I hate this Smurfette," Broccoli said. Siobhan sighed. "I feel bad for this Smurfette who doesn't smurf a name like we do, but I'm not going to smurf any judgment on her for what she does or doesn't smurf and simply wish the best for both her and her husband. What do you say?" "For what it's smurf, here's to the laddie and the lassie he's married to," Brenda said, raising up her glass of ale in a salute. "Here, here," most of the other Smurfettes said as they raised their glasses and then drank together with Brenda. ----- After the tavern closed, Empath and Sympathy went walking alone together through the village. Empath sensed that Sympathy didn't feel very comfortable with what he had told the other Smurfettes. "This smurf apologizes for making you feel sad with that revelation, Sympathy," Empath said. "This smurf never intended to make you feel upset about this smurf's actual relationship." "I just thought that there would be a chance of something between us, Empath," Sympathy said. "How could I not sense that there would be that connection between you and this Smurfette?" "Maybe it's because your feelings for this smurf were just too strong and that you couldn't bear the thought that there would be anyone else in this smurf's life that this smurf feels so strongly for," Empath suggested. "I have prepared myself for the moment of smurfing you in person for so many years, and I thought that we would be smurfy together," Sympathy said. "I even smurfed myself with this special suit I have made so I could feel closer to you and become more like you. Do you realize how hard it is now to feel like I have smurfed all my life for you only to find out you belong to someone else?" "This smurf only wishes that this smurf could make you happy in the way that you were expecting this smurf to, Sympathy," Empath said. "This smurf senses that you're the type of Smurf that would smurf her own life for the life of her fellow Smurfettes and to consider their happiness to be of greater importance than your own. Papa Smurf would have been so proud of you if you were his daughter." "But I don't smurf anything to you other than possibly being a good friend," Sympathy said, sounding like she was going to burst into tears. "Right now I wish that we had never met, that you were still adrift in the sea, and that I could be rid of this feeling that I smurf for you right now." Empath looked at Sympathy directly in her eyes. "This smurf truly apologizes that this smurf can't be the kind of Smurf you want me to be, Sympathy. But the one thing this smurf would never take back is the moment we have right now of knowing that we exist, as two worlds smurfing together as one for the sake of helping you be free of Seraphine." "But when we're free, that means you'll return home to your wife, and you'll forget about me and what we have smurfed together, even this very night," Sympathy said. "This smurf will never forget about you, Sympathy, or anything that we have together as friends," Empath said as he drew Sympathy into his arms and held her close to him. ----- It was also after closing time at the tavern in the Smurf Village. Tapper decided that he would visit Smurfette while she was at home watching after Miracle Smurf while he was sleeping. Smurfette awakened to the knocking on her door while she was sleeping on the couch. "Who is it?" she called out. "It's me, your friend Tapper," the voice on the other side of the door announced. "May I smurf inside for a few minutes?" She went to the door and opened it to allow Tapper to enter. "I was wondering how you were feeling tonight not being able to sense your husband like you normally would, my dear Smurfette," he said. Smurfette sighed. "I feel like a part of me has died, Tapper. I don't know who else I can smurf to right now to make this feeling smurf away." "You may not be the only one feeling Empath's absence in their lives right now in a spiritual sense, Smurfette," Tapper said. "It feels in my spirit like there's a veil smurfed over me so I cannot tell whether your husband is truly alive or dead." "You mean that even the Almighty can't help you find Empath?" Smurfette asked. "I feel that there's an evil spirit at work hindering the spirit of the Almighty at this time, like there was when Daniel was fasting and praying for three weeks, even though he never knew there was such a hindrance until the angel arrived to tell him," Tapper said. "But why would the devil want to smurf between us and Empath at a time when he and the S.S. Smurf crew are journeying to this Smurfette Island to find out who's there?" Smurfette asked. "The devil is always at work to ruin the plans of the Almighty, my dear," Tapper answered. "But as powerful as he may be at this moment, I have faith that the Almighty's power will prevail and we will smurf our answers soon concerning the fate of your husband, whether he is alive or not." "And you're going to keep praying for my husband until that happens," Smurfette said. "I'm never going to stop praying for him or for any Smurf, whether they are near or far, Smurfette," Tapper said. "If Daniel's prayer of faith worked for him, however long it took for him to pray and fast, I don't see why it couldn't work for me as well, as long as I believe that the Lord can smurf all things." "Would you pray for me right now, to help me be able to smurf through the night, Tapper?" Smurfette asked, sounding a bit sad. "I would be honored to, Smurfette," Tapper said as he held Smurfette's hands in his. "Dear Heavenly Father, I pray tonight for my sister Smurfette, that You would smurf her safe under the shadow of Your wings, that she would have nothing but pleasant dreams and a peace that smurfs past all understanding, that You are working on her behalf to smurf her husband safely home so that the wiles of the devil will be defeated and You will smurf all the glory and honor that's rightfully due unto Your Name. I ask you this and thank you in the name of Your only begotten Son Jesus Christ. Amen." "Thank you, Tapper," Smurfette said, sounding a bit relieved. ----- Empath and Sympathy stopped outside Empath's guest house after they have walked alone around the village. They both felt as if they had an eventful day that they lived through. "It sort of feels like this smurf's first few dates with Smurfette, even if we couldn't get physically close with each other," Empath said. "How physically close did you smurf with her, Empath?" Sympathy asked. Empath felt a little uneasy answering. "It was...as far as a first kiss," he managed to say. "A first kiss," Sympathy said, pondering. "Those are usually the kisses that seem to say that a couple is destined to smurf together for all time." "And you're desiring to want to smurf your first kiss with me," Empath said, understanding where she was going. "I always imagined what that first kiss with a male Smurf would be like, especially with you, Empath," Sympathy said. "It's almost like being kissed by a god in a living physical form." "Kissed by a god?" Empath said. "That's an interesting comparison. This smurf has thought of kissing a Smurfette is like kissing an angel." "I guess we both think of the divine when we think of kissing someone of the opposite sex, especially one we are attracted to," Sympathy said. "This smurf couldn't brag about being the best kisser among this smurf's fellow Smurfs, but I haven't heard any complaints coming from Smurfette when it comes to it, Sympathy," Empath said. "I would sure love to experience what it would be like to kiss your lips, but I think we would have to save it for another evening," Sympathy said. Empath nodded with understanding. "This smurf believes that now would be time for ourselves to turn in for our resting period. This smurf will hopefully see you in the morning, Sympathy." "I'll be here for you at first light, Empath," Sympathy said, her eyes still fixed on him as she started to walk away. She kissed her hand and then blew it in Empath's direction, smiling as she waved goodnight before she walked off. Empath just stood and watched Sympathy walk off. Admittedly he was starting to feel a bit attracted to Sympathy ever since he first met her. It was like he had met the other half of himself that he had been looking for all his life, and now that he found her, he was surprised to find himself attracted to what he now could never have because he had fallen in love and married Smurfette. Right at that moment he was thinking of when he had announced to all the Smurfs that he and Smurfette were getting married. Papa Smurf had come later to find out about this announcement and decided to speak to them alone about their decision. "I'm just a little disappointed that neither of you thought of smurfing me your decision first before smurfing it public to your fellow Smurfs," he finally said when he stopped pacing around. "We're sorry, Papa Smurf, but we were so excited that we just couldn't wait," Smurfette said. "The whole thing was just spur-of-the-moment thinking, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "Not that this smurf hasn't thought about what it meant to ask the question, but..." "I know, Empath," Papa Smurf said, interrupting his son. "I'm sure that you've wanted to smurf that question to her for a long time. But are you sure that this is what you really want...to smurf together with each other for all time?" "What would that mean for us, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "It means that you and Empath will be treated differently than you would normally be, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "Your fellow Smurfs would no longer see you as a single female Smurf that they can freely smurf anything with. They will know that you belong solely to one Smurf for all time. And your freedom to interact with your fellow Smurfs will also be limited, because you know they will not be able to smurf you anymore as they used to." "But I don't see why the Smurfs should smurf me as any different being married than they do if I choose not to be married," Smurfette said. "Marriage is a bond between two people that is very exclusive, Smurfette," Empath explained. "And that exclusiveness means that the two people in the marriage are very protective of each other to the point where anything that tries to get in the way of that union, whether friendly or otherwise, can drive either partner to jealousy and even fits of anger." "It's a very sacred union, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "There are things that smurf on in marriages that cannot be smurfed with anyone outside it. That's why you have to be careful about what you're smurfing into." "And what about Empath?" Smurfette asked. "Doesn't he have to be very careful about who he smurfs with?" "Fortunately there aren't many female Smurfs in the village that can smurf Empath's heart away from yours, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "But nevertheless, hearts do have a tendency to stray, and there are females of other smurfs of people that can smurf Empath's heart away. So Empath must also be on guard with himself as well." That last part made Empath realize that his heart was being tested right then and there with this female counterpart of himself in the Smurfette Village. He felt as if he was being torn between the desire to remain with Smurfette and that of being with Sympathy. They were both beautiful female Smurfs who were pleasant to be around with in their own special ways. Yet he had pledged himself to be faithful to the female Smurf he had first loved since he met her fifteen years ago. "Evening, my little Empath," an elderly voice broke in. Empath noticed that Mother Smurfette had just come out for an evening stroll around the village. "Oh, this smurf didn't notice that you were smurfing around at this hour, Mother Smurfette," Empath said, trying to keep himself from looking like he was doing something improper. "That's quite all right," Mother Smurfette said. "I'm just making sure that my little Smurfettes are all smurfing to their homes to rest for the new day that's smurfing. Perhaps you should be smurfing off to sleep as well." "That's what this smurf was going to do right now, Mother," Empath said. "Well, may this smurf see you in the morning." "Rest peacefully," Mother Smurfette said as she watched Empath enter into his guest house. Empath let out a sigh of relief when he was behind closed doors. He never felt this embarrassed to be around a mother figure watching over her own children, even when they were old enough to watch after themselves. She wondered how Papa Smurf would handle someone like her making her rounds at night to see that all the young Smurfs were in their houses resting for the new day. He went into his bedroom and laid himself down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering where his friends on board the S.S. Smurf could be at this time of night, whether they are still heading on course for the island. He also thought about Smurfette and whether they will ever have a child together, and if he could return home, whether he would be there to see if Smurfette was carrying the child. But the one thing he needed to do first of all was help the Smurfettes defeat this Seraphine and to remove the barrier that's preventing them from leaving the island. Otherwise it wouldn't matter at all if Smurfette had a child apart from him or not. He and his friends would be imprisoned forever, and he might have to give up on Smurfette and settle for Sympathy. "Please, Lord God Almighty, if you can hear me, help this smurf know what to do in case this smurf and Smurfette never see each other again," Empath whispered into the night. And then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Smurf to Part 7 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Discovery Of Smurfette Island chapters